Talk:Jake Martin/@comment-4007019-20121217050438/@comment-4441793-20121217074914
Listen, before I inevitably shut you down in this debate, let's get one thing straight here. If I want to resort to "Drew-bashing", I'm gonna do just that. I'm entitled to my opinion just as much as you are to yours, so you need to watch how you talk to me when I've been nothing but respectful to you in this debate, even if your opinion differs from mine. You weren't paying attention, I didn't say Drew cheated on Bianca with Katie JUST because he was horny(unlike the Alli situation). In fact, I went on to say that the fact that his heart has always been with Bianca even while he was with Katie is a somewhat reasonable "justification" as to why he cheated. But like I said, Drew is an asshole and a coward because he didn't have the balls to let Katie go before he put his lips on Bianca. And that's right. It was BIANCA who had to tell him to do the right thing and dump Katie if he wanted to be with her. Drew had no integrity whatsoever. That is why I respect Bianca and hate Drew in this scenario. Have you WATCHED(and paid attention to) "Gives You Hell"? Drew wasn't that ''drunk when he cheated on Bianca with Katie. He was suffering from concussions; it was NOT the alcohol. The concussions also explain why and how he managed to fall down the stairs only to get right back up and dance around like a fucking buffoon bragging about having sex. He wore a condom when he had sex with Katie and that's an important step that most people who are extremely drunk forget when they're about to have sex. And based on what you told Dani, I have to say that I'm a bit annoyed that yet ANOTHER person swears that Katie "raped" poor little Drew. Unbelievable! And Drianca is VERY dysfunctional(at least they were until last episode). They certainly DO love each other; I don't deny that at all. But love is not enough nor does it automatically disqualify their relationship as a dysfunctional one. Eclare(in season 10) and Bhandurner were dysfunctional and I love both of those ships to DEATH but if I could keep it real when it comes to my own OTPs, I damn sure as hell won't sugarcoat shit when it comes to ''Drianca. Furthermore, it is VERY understandable why Katie would wonder why Drew's life is going so well when hers isn't. Drew's a dumb ass, he does what the fuck HE wants to do without thinking of others and he still manages to have a shitload of blessings falling onto his lap......after all the shit he pulled. I will say that after watching Degrassi: Las Vegas, I finally DO believe that Drew loves Bianca and wants to make her happy but I'm sorry, I still can't be happy FOR him. He fucked up so many times that I actually don't think he could ever redeem himself to me. IF he could, it wouldn't be any time soon. Katie, on the other hand, works hard, she's ambitious, she's highly intelligent and she's such a warm, loving person. But as soon as she makes a mistake or two, she gets hit with the shittiest luck ever! Drew ain't even remotely close to being on Katie's level but he seems to win every single time and he doesn't deserve to. THAT'S the bottom line.